Jelosy and Jokes
by it makes sense in context
Summary: This was somthing I came up with after seeing a pic off Sokka saying what he says at the end. Basically Bumi is feeling down about not being a bender and Sokka cheers him up. R&R first fanfic. T cos im paranoid. Multi-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Bumi threw another rock into Yue Bay. Stupid Kya and Tenzin he thought with their bending. He hurled annother stone and this time it went seven skips before sinking.

'Your getting good at that, kid.'

Bumi sighed 'Go away, Uncle Sokka.'

Now it was Sokka's turn to sigh. 'Whats bugging you , kiddo?'

'Nothing.' Bumi hurled anothe rock. 'Benders.'

Sokka sat down on the stones and patted the spot beside him, 'Come and explain, kiddo.'

Bumi plopped down beside his uncle, 'It's not fair! Kya and Tenzin get all the attention! All because they can bend and i can't. Even Ursa and Lin can bend And then they play these games and cant join in cos you gotta be able to bend to join in.' He paused for a breath, 'I hate them!'

Sokka ran his hand over his wolftail and looked over the bay at Republic City. He had been prepared for a few posiblilitys when Katara asked him to talk to his nephew. Girls, shcool he had been prepared for but he should have expected this.

'Bumi look at me, bending isn't everything.' He turned to face his nephew. 'I'm not a bender, but im still on the council for the City, I felped defeat the ex-Firelord Ozai and end the One Hundred Year War. Bending isn,t everything, go ask auntie Mai or TyLee or the Kyoshi Warriors and they will all tell you that bending causes more problems than it solves.'

'But Dads the Avatar. I feel like i'm failing him by not being a bender!'

'Your not failing him make him proud another way! Learn skills like strategy and survival or swordsmanship. Sure your dad can go all glowey but can he plan a battle?' Sokka's face lit up as he had an idea. 'I know! I'll teach you!'

'Teach me what?' asked a confused Bumi.

'Teach you the Manly Skills of Manliness thats what! Strategy and swordsmanship, and stuff like that!' Sokka was abruptly cut off as Bumi tackle-hugged him.

'Thankyou, Uncle Sokka.' Bumi mumbled into his uncles shirt.

'Anytime, kid.'

'Hey Uncle Sokka, You wanna hear a joke?"' Bumi let his uncle go. He had a massive grin plastered on his face.

'Sure thing.' Sokka smiled. He loved hearing little kid jokes.

'What kind of hair does the ocean have?'

Sokka looked out over 'Yue Bay' I dunno kid, why dont you tell me?'

'Wavy!' Bumi burst out laughing and Sokka with him.

'Do you have a joke Uncle Sokka?'

'I dunno kid.' Sokka grinned

'PLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE Uncle Sokka?' Bumi yelled

'Ok, ok! Spirits, Bumi lungs like that you could be an opera singer.' Sokka relented, 'Ok, here we go "YoMamma's so fat and hairy, Aang jumped on her and said 'Yip, yip'."' Bumi burst out in fresh peals of laughter.

'Your funny, Uncle Sokka!'

Sokka was laughing so hard he almost didn't notice Katara looming over him with a furious look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: now a multi shot. I guess no-one got Sokkas joke. Oh well. I'm putting Bumis age at 9 in here because i had to make a W.A.G.)

Chapter 2 Strong

Bumi was nervous as hell.

Today was his first lesson in the 'manly skills of manliness' with his uncle Sokka.

It had taken him, his Uncle's (Sokka and Zuko) and his father over a month to convince his Mum that these lessons were a good idea. And she still wasn't happy about them. Apparently it had somthing to do with his Uncle's 'rude and crass' joke. Bumi didn't get how it was rude or crass (Uncle Zuko said to wait a few years, then he'ed get it.)

And that was how Bumi came to be standing on his Auntie Toph's doorstet at eight a.m. on a saturday morning.

'Bumi!' The door was yanked open by Toph before Bumi could knock. 'Sokka, Bumi's here! Lin don't touch that!'

'But Mama it's so pretty!' Six year old Lin whined.

'I know that, Badgermole.' Toph grabbed Lin's hand from were it hovered dangerously close to a wicked looking dagger. Toph beconed Bumi to come into the house, and he followed Toph into the kitchen. Toph turned in the general direction of the hallway then yelled, 'Snoozles get down here! And how many times do i have to tell you, if your going to stay at mine the sharp, pointy things must be stored above Lin's reach!'

'To many to count Toph-ee Pop. I think your feet need checked, because im right here.' Sokka smiled from beside the sink. 'Hey, kiddo, ready to learn sword- bending?'

Bumi smiled 'Yup! When can we start? Can we start now? Can i have my own sword? Are you gona teach me one sword or two?'

'Slow down kid.' Sokka smiled, energy like that the kid was gona be a better warrior than he was some day. 'The awnsers are son, not yet, eventually and both but i prefer one.'

'Yay!' exclaimed Bumi.

' What I don't nderstand is why you have to train him here?' asked Toph. 'And insert-weapon-here bending is not bending!'

'Is too!' Sokka argued, 'And your yard's considorably larger than mine, mi'dear.' Sokka kissed Toph on the cheek.

Lin and Bumi glanced at each other 'Ooggies.' They both wispered and grinned.

'Airbender Island?'

'Katara.' Sokka said as though it explained everything. Apparently it did because Toph had no more questions. 'So Bumi, let's get started!'

Bumi sat down so fast he jarred his teeth.

'What You doing sittng down Soldier?' His Uncle practically yelled at him.

'I'm tired!' Bumi yelled back. 'We've been doing exercises for an hour! It's not fair! Or fun! When do I get to do sword stuff?'

Sokka passed the kid a canteen of water. 'Look at me soldier, you have to do the boring stuff to get to the fun stuff.' Sokka pulled Bumi to his feet.

'But it's so stupid!' Declared Bumi. Then he had an i dea, big eyes worked on his Dad so. 'Please Uncle Sokka can we do the fun stuff?'

'I'm not Aang, Bumi so don't bother with the eyes.' Sokka put his hand on his hip 'You have to do the boring stuff, in order to be strong enough for the fun stuff.'

'I'm strong!' Bumi held up one thin arm to prove his point.

'Not strong enough, kiddo.' Sokka said, 'But your getting there.'

'How strong do I have to be?' Bumi asked.

'Stronger than the smell of Sokka's socks!' Toph yelled from across the yard.

'Spirits thats strong!' Bumi exclaimed as he dropped down into a push up position.

Sokka glared at toph. Then he remembered that she couldn't see it.

Sokka balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder, 'Hello...'

'SOKKA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!' Sokka grimaced as his eardrums nearly burst.

'Hey, Sis. You know if you yelled a little louder, we wouldn't need the phone.' Sokka smiled at his own joke.

Katara ignored him. 'Bumi came home and at his tea, did his chores, didn't annoy Kya or Tenzin once then he went straight to bed. He didn't complain or prank anyone or argue.' Katara realised what she was saying. 'Thank you, Sokka.'

(A/N: This is gonna be oneshots showing how Sokka helped Bumi become well, Bumi. Are gona be mostly set when Bumi's in his teens.

REVEIW PLEASE!)


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

At twelve Bumi was taller and stronger than all of the other kids in his year at school. Taller than the fire-benders (his Mum blammed his AirBender heritage), and stronger than the earthbenders (thank-you Uncle Sokka). and thanks to all the agility he was fast too.

As a result the other kids didn't mess with him. The non-benders looked up to him. And the benders treated him with a mixture of respect and awe. well Kazuki treated him with contempt, but that was a long story . . .

However that did not stop him from messing with Tenzin.

At ten, Tenzin had yet to grow into his airbender height, was quiet (usualy) and while his air-bending was great, he tended to avoid conflict. this all made Tenzin an ideal target.

Kazuki was a fire bender, tall but not so much as Bumi. his gang consisted of Naotak,a waterbender and Huang an earthbender.

Everyone saw Kazuki as the leader, but Bumi knew from watching the group that Naotak was the one really in charge. It was Kazuki's mean streak and bossyness which led everyone to believe otherwise.

Bumi didnt even think the others knew they were being played. Although Huang _was_ easy to fool.

"Hey Air-head!" Bumi sighed. Kazuki had been picking on Tenzin for a while. He signalled Kya. It was time to end this rubbish.

"Go away, Kazuki" Tenzin complained.

"Make me." Kazuki leaned in close to Tenzin.

Bumi and Kya let their shadow's fall over Kazuki. "You know he is _our _little brother." said Kya

"And." said Bumi, "That the only people allowed to annoy the cueball are _us_."

"Oh look we have the whole familey." Kazuki smirked. "A hippie, a nerd and," He tapped Bumi on the chest. "A failure."

By this stage the other students had formed a ring around the combatants.

"Well not the whole family," Said Lin, "You forgot me , the greatest earth bender of all time."

Bumi rolled his eyes. "Lin, thats your Mum, not you."

Lin ignored Bumi "And anyway, Ursa's not here, so it's _obviously_ not the whole familey." Lin finished.

Kazuki face palmed. "That's not the point. The point is that he owes us his lunch money."

"Huh, that's funny. I dont recall any laws stating hat annyone owes you money." Replied Bumi cooley.

"It's a new one, he just passed it." said Naotak

"Look, Kazuki," Kya spat. "We dont give a damn what you have to say. He and no-one else are going to give you money."

Huang then did a very foolish thing, he grabbed the front of Tenzin's robes and used his bending to aim a rock at Tenzin's head. "Give him the money."

Now Kya was an older sister. And she had Katara gene's in her. She spun in a low sweep drawing water from the moist aid around her and used that to freez Huang to a tree.

Kazuki made to fire bend at Bumi who grabbed the shorter boy's wrist. "Nice try, but no." Bumi smirked as he traded a series of punches and kicks with the fire bender. Untill Kazuki firebent again. Bumi dodged the flame in the way that his Uncles had taught him last summer.

Annother thing he had learnt last summer was throwing knives from his Aunt Mai. He had also received a set of throwing knives when he had proven himself capable of useing the safely. And seeing as he technically wasn't banned from bringing them to school . . .

Kazuki found himself dangling from a branch pinned by the sleeves of his shirt. Bumi relaxed a little and surveyed the damage. Lin had earthbent Naotak to the ground while he was occupied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't the first time Sokka had been called to the school concerning his neices and nephews behavior. Aang was often busy, Katara was in great demand as a master healer and Toph was Cheif of Police. Today it was he and Toph representing the kids.

"Councilman Sokka, Cheif Bei Fong." The Deptuty Principal, welcomed them. He was a non-bender who looked to be one of the 'My way or no way' types.

"Where's Principal Len Jian?" Asked Toph. All her previous dealings had been with Len Jian, a kindley old man with a clear passion for teaching. This new guy, the Deptuty, had no such devotion.

"Where are Kya, Bumi and Tenzins parents?" Countered the Principal.

"Aang is in the Fire Nation," Responded Sokka. "Katara is healing bloodbending victums."

"I am sorry. I cannot discuss these matters with you." The Deptuty said.

"But . . ."

"Len Jian has a _very _lax attitude towards school policy." He continued. "I have no such tolerance . . ."

"He is their Aunt, Lin's surrogate father and Bumi's Sifu." said Toph.

"That's right." Said Sokka. "Wait a minute Toph, I'm a guy!"

"Oops." Toph blinked. "Now deptuty." Toph made a show of squinting at his name plate. "Sokka what's his name?'\"

"Kwan."

"Look deptuty Kwan, I hardly see what is wrong with them sticking up for Tenzin." Toph said.

"Thats not the problem. It's how they did it." Kwan starred at Sokka. "I assume you know what these are."

"The're throwing knives." Sokka shrugged.

"The're lethal weapons!" Exclaimed Kwan.

Sokka shrugged again. "Bumi has been trained in there safe and responsible use."

"These are inappropriate things to be brought to school!" Kwan was nearly yelling. "There banned!"

"Thecnically he's only not allowed to bring his boomerang.' Toph spoke up.

Kwan looked like his head was about to explode, while Toph held back peals of laughter. "Honestly I don't know why your worried, no-one was hurt."

"A boy was frozen, annother was bent into the ground and a third assulted with lethal weapons!" Kwan was very, very flustered by now. "It's unnaceptable!"

"What is unnaceptable is that you think a non-bender dosnt have the right to deffend himself properly against a bender!" Sokka exclaimed. "It's people like you - non-benders who act out the stereotype of beong weak - who cause half the problems in this city! You claim you are defenceless, that benders have the advantage! The onl advantage they have is the one peple like you give them by not even trying to even out the playing field, you dont see that bending is a tool like any other, a weapon as dangerous and lethal as those knives, yet are those boys who threatened my nephew being punished? Just like Bumi with those knives if that firebender boy had messed up he could have killed somone! sure Bumi could have handeled the situation better but I think the skill he showed was commendable, no somthing which should be hevily punnished." Sokka ended his speil as Toph slipped her hand into his. Once there had been a time when she herself had doubted Sokka as a non-bender, untill she had repetitivly shown himself to be not only equal but in somcases better at fighting than her.

Sokka looked into the face of the stunned deptuty pricipal. Kwan opened and closed his mouth a few times befor finding the words he wanted. "Councilman Sokka, that was impressive but does not chance the fact that Kya, Bumi and Lin must be punished. They will all recieve three saturday detentions." Kwan held up a hand to silece Sokka's protests. "I have spoken with the students who saw the incident, and they all agree that Kazuki's gang insighted the trouble. They each have reciebed sis saturday detentions. Als Bumi must agree not to bring anymore sharp deadly objects to school, despie his impressive marksmanship. You may go."

As they left Toph smiled. "It could have been worse."

"How?"

"It could have been pro-bending season." Toph said. Sokka laughed. During pro-bendind season, Ursa stayed in Republic City and fought on the Badger-Moles team along side Kya and Lin.

"I can see the head lines now 'Fire Princess Destroys School In Defence of Littlr Cousin"." Sokka joked as the kid's came into veiw.

"Are we in trouble?" Asked Kya when she saw her Uncle.

"Not with us sweetie." toph hugged Kya and Lin.

"Bumi I am so proud of how you handled yourself." Sokka gave his nephew a pat on the back. "But we're going to have to finf a way around you new weapons rules."

"I'm not allowed them anymore, am I?" asked Bumi.

"Thecnically You wen't allowed them before." Sokka replied. "But im going to make some calls. I've always wanted to learn Chi Blocking and im sure Ty Lee would love to visit."

Toph turned serious. "Maybey we should visit Kyoshis Island. You need to go back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N: sorry its so late. thankyou to my reveiwers for reveiwing. I'm currently working on a sorta christmassyish one shot set a few years after this that will be compliant with the rest of this story, but be published sprately.**

**thanks for reading, please reveiw!**

**It makes sense in context.)**


End file.
